babydaddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Wheeler
Benjamin Bon Jovi "Ben" Wheeler (born July 27, 1989) is the main character of the series. Ben is a young man in his early 20s, who was enjoying the life of a bachelor as a bartender in New York City with his buddy Tucker and his brother Danny, until he finds out he knocked up his ex who left the baby girl on his door step. Ben is then forced to take responsibility; kick his old habits and learn how to take care of his baby girl. He is portrayed by Jean-Luc Bilodeau Character History Season 1 In the Pilot, Ben helps his brother Danny move in along with his best friend Tucker. They hear the doorbell ring to find Emma sitting on his doormat. He finds out by reading a letter that came with Emma that she is his child and his ex-girlfriend, Angela left Emma to him. Danny calls Riley to come help with the baby so that Ben and Tucker can go shopping for Emma. The next day Ben goes to work and he later gets a call from Danny saying Angela came over. She left adoption papers for Ben to sign to give Emma up for adoption. Later he's visited by his mom who tells him that she thinks that he should give Emma up considering he hasn't grown up himself yet. That night he's left alone with Emma and takes care of her. He then realizes that he loves Emma and can't give her up. The next morning he tells everyone that he's gonna keep Emma; after that him, Danny & Tucker all start planning on how everything is gonna work.Tucker gets her first then Danny then Ben. [[Tucker Dobbs|'Tucker Dobbs']] Tucker is Ben's best friend and also lives with but they're not gay. Tucker is also Danny's best friend. They like to play jokes on one another. [[Danny Wheeler|'Danny Wheeler']] Danny who is a professional hockey player for the New York Rangers, is Ben's older brother who always has his back, except when it comes to Riley. Danny thinks that Ben does not deserve someone as great as Riley. [[Riley Perrin|'Riley Perrin']] Riley is Ben's long time friend who has a crush on him. In season 2 we find out that Ben has feelings for Riley as well but she doesn't know it yet. In season 3 they date. They are on-off for all of seasons 3 and 4, until everyone realizes that Riley has feelings for Danny. After some initial anger, Ben puts his feelings aside and helps Danny and Riley finally get together, despite still being in love with her. Despite no longer being together, Ben still loves and cares for Riley, and considers her to be a female role model for Emma. In Parental Guidance Suggested, Ben asked Riley to become Emma's legal guardian if anything should ever happen to him and she accepted. [[Emma Wheeler|'Emma Wheeler']] Emma is Ben's daughter. In the pilot episode Ben was shocked to find out that she is his daughter. But as the episode progresses Ben and Emma spend time together and Ben realizes that he loves Emma and couldn't give her away. Ben panics sometimes when Emma goes missing for a short period of time or when he fears that something is wrong with her. Though he isn't always the perfect father, he always thinks of what's best for her and is fiercely defensive of her to others, shown by his willingness to come to blows with Ross when he referred to Emma as "an illegitimate child". He considers Emma to be the best thing that ever happened to him, and has called her "the greatest gift" of his life. [[Bonnie Wheeler|'Bonnie Wheeler']] Bonnie is Ben's Mother who lives across the street from him. Bonnie used to mess around with Brad, but then she started seeing his father and they split up. Bonnie loves her sons and her granddaughter with all her heart. Although Bonnie has expressed several time that she is more proud of Danny than Ben, she still loves both her boys, and is incredibly proud of Ben's raising of Emma. At first, Bonnie didn't support Ben's decision to keep Emma, believing that he wasn't mature or responsible enough to be a father. However, after seeing how distraught Ben became when he couldn't find Emma, she realized that he was a true parent to his daughter. She is one of his best allies in raising Emma, and is frequently asked to babysit. [[Ray Wheeler|'Ray Wheeler']] Ray is Ben's father and they seemingly have a good relationship. Ray tells Ben he is gay at the end of season 1 and Ben is seemingly okay with it. Ben lies and keeps secrets for his dad. He loves him anyway! [[Angela|'Angela']] Angela is Ben's ex-girlfriend who is also the mother to his daughter Emma. In the beginning of the series she is talked about a lot and seen only once by Danny in the Pilot when she dropped off the papers for adoption for Emma, Ben intended to talk to her but she left too soon for him to catch her. At the end of season 2, when Bonnie and Tucker realize that the papers giving Ben full custody of Emma were never properly filed, they track Angela down to get them resigned, and though she does sign them, after seeing a picture of Emma on Bonnie's phone, she decides she has to be a part of Emma's life. In Season 3 she is seen flirting with Ben and Ben even slept with her to get back at Riley for sleeping with Fitch (which she didn't do). Angela then leaves for a part in L.A, claiming that Ben was right, she wasn't ready to play house. She briefly returned in season 5, but Ben made no secret of his hatred towards her for abandoning their child again, and initially refused to let her see Emma. After discovering that Angela only wanted Emma for a publicity stunt, he covers for her with the press only to protect Emma, and declines her offer to get Emma into her old preschool. [[Megan|'Megan']] Megan is Ben's ex-girlfriend. They met at Emma's daycare, but she thought Ben was gay when they first met. Ben claims that he was in love with Megan at the beginning of their relationship but Megan said she did not love him back, claiming that she was in love with the first Ben she met but they make up and continue to date.They met at Emma's daycare and they eventually broke up because Megan felt like she couldn't trust him. Sam Saffe Sam Saffe is Ben's ex girlfriend. Ben, Danny and Riley went to high school together. Ben was in love with her in high school but she wasn't interested in him. 10 years later she applies for a job at the Bar on B. And as revenge for never noticing him he was going to make her think she had the job and then take it from her. But his plan didn't turn out well realizing that she is hotter than in high school and that he still likes her. So he hires her for the job. Later Ben realizes that Sam likes Danny and not Ben. But she wants to keep it professional at work. Sam soon begins to live with Ben and Tucker after Ben manipulated Danny and Riley to move in together so Sam can move into Danny's room. Later Sam realizes her feelings for Ben after Ben a her set up a campfire for them and a romantic night. But when she sees Z and invites Ben, Danny and Riley for a get away at Sam's parents house in the Hamptons. Later that day it is revealed that Sam and Danny slept together in high school and Riley doesn't know. One night Sam sneaks into Ben's bed and tries to have sex with him. But fails after Ben realizes that he has feelings for Zoey and wants to be with her. Within time Sam moves out of the apartment and looks for a new job because it is awkward for her to work there. Sam gives Ben her two week notice. And leaves a note in Ben's chair professing that there is still chemistry between them and to meet him at a dinner. When Ben shows up at the diner he leaves with a girl who he thinks left him the note. Sam later walks in the diner looking for Ben but is disappointed for not seeing him. Later Ben is on another date with the girl that he think wrote the note. Until Sam tells him the truth and how humiliated she feels. Ben later dresses up like a cheerleader and sings a cheer asking for a date with her that she accepts. And share their first kiss. On their first date things don't go according to plan after seeing a condom and thinking he wants to have sex. So Ben and Sam go to Riley and Danny for advice. That later backfires on both of them. Sam tells Ben that she wants the sex to be special and to mean something to the both of them. Later when they are in bed together Ben says "we might end up getting our happily ever after, after all." Unfortunately, after a brief pregnancy scare, Ben discovered that Sam never wants to have kids, while he wants Emma to have a younger sibling, leading the two to realize that their futures do not connect. So Ben broke up with her. Relationships * Riley Perrin (Ex-Girlfriend) * Angela (Ex-Girlfriend, One Night Stand, Baby Mama) * Cassie (Ex-Girlfriend) * Megan (Ex-Girlfriend) * Stephanie (Ex-Girlfriend) * Baylie (Fling) * Heather (Fling) * Jenny (Fling) * Georgie (Fling) * Zoey (Ex-Romantic Interest) * Sam Saffe (Ex-Girlfriend) * Sarah Gilchrist (Fling, Teacher) * Elle (Love Intrest) Trivia * Ben co owns a bar with Danny * Ben met Emma's mother at a Christmas Eve party * Ben's roomate Tucker owns the apartment *Ben's nickname is "Lil Jovi". He got his nickname as well as his middle name, Bon Jovi, from American singer Jon Bon Jovi, whom his mother is infatuated with. *Although Ben, and other characters in the series, point out that Ben is attempting to change his behavior as a player, he never really kicked his old habits. *It is hinted, however, in the series finale, that he changed for the better when he began dating Elizabeth (commonly known as Elle). Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Baby Daddy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Characters